The SyberSquad meets the Power Rangers
by Frapper Mac
Summary: A clash of the titans as the original 6 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers meet Sam, Syd, Tanker, and Amp, in an exciting action packed crossover adventure story!
1. SSSQ Meets MMPR 1 to 3

_**Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad Meets the Power Rangers**_

By Frapper Mac

PRELUDE - Before We Begin...A crash course on both sides 

**Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad** : The evil digital being Kilokahn lives inside computer circuits in cyberspace. With the assistance of the evil human Malcolm Frink, he creates Mega-virus monsters to attack electronics, and try and take over the world. Meanwhile, a strange unknown force emerging from a freak accident, turns normal teenage kid named Sam Collins, into Servo, a powerful cyberspace being with fantastic powers and extensive skills to combat these monsters. Together with his three friends, Sydney, Tanker, and Amp, and their cyberspace Attack Vehicles, they joined forces to keep the world safe from these viruses, as the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. (Aired for one year, during the First? Or Second? Season of Power Rangers)

**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers** : A powerful being named Zordon was trapped in a time warp, by an evil witch named Rita Repulsa. She was then herself trapped in an intergalactic space dumpster for 10,000 years. This was until she and her evil henchmen had been released. Then Zordon along with his trusted helper, the robot Alpha 5, become aware of her release. So they then and call upon 5 teenagers (Jason, Zach, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini ) with attitudes, to don the incredible power of the dinosaurs. They then become Power Rangers, and battle Rita, and keep her from taking over the world. From the Command Center outside of Angel Grove, and with many weapons, like the mighty battle robots called Dino-Zords at their disposal, they thwart all of Rita's plans. And with the addition of a new Ranger (Tommy) they have even more power and new weapons to defeat her and all her sinister plans. (Aired for years, and still going strong in new formats, but the one here is the original group, with the popular Green Ranger Tommy, before that Green Candle nonsense)

CHAPTER 1 - Once upon a time 

One sunny day in Angel Grove, our heroes meet up after another long day of school. They were on their way to get some lunch. Then their communicators went off. Jason stands in the middle of the group, which has quietly slipped off to the side, unseen, with Kimberly, Trini, Zach, and Tommy standing by.

"Zordon, go ahead, we read you" says Jason

"Power Rangers...I need you to come to the Command Center immediately!" Zordon tells them, just as Billy joins his fellow rangers for action, however seemingly looking tired.

"We're on our way!" Jason replies.

"Man, Is Rita at it again?" says Zack.

"Possibly, let us depart quickly to allow us to analyze the scenario, and.…so I can consume some mild pharmaceuticals for my inflamed cranium" replies Billy.

"Say what?" Kimberly bellows

"He said, 'Let's go, so we can get in action and take Tylenol for his headache'." Trini responds.

"Oh, poor Billy. Let's go" Says Kimberly.

And in that instant they all have activated their communicators, to teleport to the Command Center.

Once there, they see Alpha 5 at the computer terminal, in the middle of a computation.

"Power Rangers! Thank goodness you're here! We have a dire situation upon us! Alpha."

Says Zordon, as he signals to his young robotic sidekick to continue explanation.

"Aye-aye-aye! Here's what happened: We were adjusting the communications relay, so we could add a new digital diagnostic program, in our latest creation, The Holographic Interface, when there was some kind of malfunction, and the Viewing Globe was picking up some strange signals, with tremendous power. I quickly zeroed onto the source of the energy, and picked up this transmission. I'll put it on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha says as he turns it on, and the six rangers turn around to see. In a brilliant flash of light, it shows an image of the Digital World and its grid, and the evil Kilokahn rising from what seemed to be nowhere. This new figure startles and shocks the Rangers, as Jason quickly replies

"Whoa! What is that? Is that one of Rita's monsters?"

CHAPTER 2 - A Villain Arises From Nowhere 

"Watch!" says Alpha, as he points to the Globe and the figure's next actions.

"I am here, meat-thing!" says the digital fiend, as then a reply is heard in an almost digital echo, from a dark portal from in front of the dark figure.

"Ah...perfect! Kilokahn! Just the sub-routine I wanted to interface with." says a cloaked voice from a portal.

"Now, why have you summoned me here, Meat-thing?" says the sinister figure.

"I have a virus, a new one so powerful that it will definitely destroy Servo for sure!" says the voice from the portal, as a voice and digitally distorted face appears on the other side of the portal, hiding its identity. The voice unknown to the Rangers being that of Malcolm Frink!

Just then, another portal appears, with the image of a creature. A large tri-pedal beast with a small pointed tail, black and blue spots all over it, large fangs pointing from its mouth, and a computer screen and terminal imbedded into its chest. The evil Kilokahn over looks Malcolm's creation, and then nods with approval.

"Hmmm...Your best work yet, meat-thing. What is this one called?" said Kilokahn.

"I call this one, Phantomite!" Malcolm says.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! Good! Heh-heh-heh! Fitting." said Kilokahn.

"And the best part about it is where I'm sending this virus to." said Malcolm.

"And where is that?" asked Kilokahn.

"Into the………..Power Rangers!" declared Malcolm. Static and a bad reception kept the whole message from being displayed properly. Alpha hits a few buttons, and the transmission clears up again.

"Power Rangers? And what may I ask are 'Power Rangers'?" asks Kilokahn.

"Six pathetic human superheroes in rainbow colored suits, which use large robots to fight monsters, from some alien witch. Like a team of human-Servos. Ugh! They seem to be based in a city called Angel Grove, which I am coincidentally on my way to now, as part of school's participation in the U.S. High School Science Festival. I'm in the bus restroom. Anyway, it's hosted there this year. I'm going with a whole bunch of those Neanderthals from school tomorrow. Ugh! Oh! How Horrid! Anyway, Kilokahn, when I'm there, and these Rangers appear, I'll let you know where and when to send the virus. And once it's there, you can use the trap to destroy Servo, and we win!" said Malcolm.

"Yes! Excellent!" heh-heh-heh! For what purpose are you attending this event?" asks Kilokahn.

"I'm in a contest to show my wit in creating. But I want to protect myself, from being beaten, so I'm using my bogus name to throw off the petty ingrates!..." said Malcolm.

Then evil laughter emerges from both figures, and the word "Malcolm" is heard, just as that image is cut short from the Viewing Globe and replaced with static.

"Man...That was weird!" says Zach

"Yeah, so what was that? One of Rita's monsters? A new villain? What?" asks Trini

"My sensors say that the transmission you saw came from cyberspace. If that is so, then that dark figure you saw, must have been the manifestation of a sophisticated artificial intelligence computer program. A technology I'm unfamiliar with." says Zordon.

"True, however that figure we noticed addressing that...that thing, was clearly no computer program" states Billy.

" 'Thing', Billy? Wow, that must be a bad headache, if you call it a 'thing'." says Kimberly, as Billy gives an almost sarcastic looking grin to her. Obviously from the pain, he has become a bit moody.

"Headache? Aye-aye-aye! No problem! We got medicine." Says the little robot, as he reaches for a little box, on the other side of the main terminal. He opens it, and gives Billy two blue pills, while Jason pulls out an unopened bottled water from his bag, and gives it to Billy. Billy takes the pills, drinks a sip of water to wash the pills down, and hands the water back to Jason, saying "Thanks, Jase".

"No problem, Billy" says Jason, as he pats his friend on the back. "Hey! The Science Festival is previewing today!"

"Yes. You must go there to investigate, and maybe we can locate this person and or even warn this 'Servo' " says Zordon.

"All right! Let's go Rangers!" exclaims Jason, as they all teleport out of the Command Center.

CHAPTER 3 - The Syber-Squad comes to Angel Grove 

In the meanwhile, at that very moment, Sam and the rest of his troop are currently resting into a hotel room, in Angel Grove, as he and his friends are among the visitors from their school at the Festival. Having just arrived into the room, they have yet to unpack their belongings. Amp is looking out the balcony, in his binoculars, while Tanker was sitting in the chair half asleep from the long bus ride. Sydney was searching through her handbag, while Sam was enjoying the view along side his clueless colleague.

"Man! Angel Grove! What a place! We're lucky when Mr. Pratchert added us to the roster to represent our school for this year." says Sam, in sheer delight astounded by the scenic view of Angel Grove.

"Wow! You got to see this! It got so dark so fast! We just came up in pure sunlight, and now its pitch black!" says Amp.

"Ugh...Amp? You still have the lens cap on the binoculars still." replies Sam.

Amp looks as then removes the lens cap, and then gets to enjoy a wonderful view of Angel Grove.

"Wow! Thanks for putting the lights back on!" Amp replies.

"Whatever..." says Sam with a guilty smile on his face, as he tries to not laugh.

"What's with that old medal you're wearing?" asks Amp.

"Oh, my Grandfather let me have it. After he won it in the Army, it brought him a lot of good luck." Sam replied.

"Cool! That might mean our school will win this thing!" said Amp, just as a loud distraction presents itself.

"Ah-Ha!" exclaims Syd loudly, holding a disk, and heading for her laptop bag.

"What!" screams Tanker, who was startled by his sweetheart's outburst and the fact he was still half awake until now.

"I found the disk I created, a long distance cyber-interface disk. It allows the Syber-Squad to access their weapons from anywhere else, other than your basement Sam that has a computer." Syd explains.

"Wow! Great!" exclaims Sam.

"Hey! I'm going to get me some grub! Do you want anything guys?" Amp says.

"Nah!" says the other three, as he nods in acknowledgment, and heads out the door, to the elevator. On his way there, he bumps into Malcolm, and makes the odd character angry.

"Watch where you going, you monolific slug!"

"Hey, having a great time, too?" says Amp.

"No! I hate having to share this journey with you and your pathetic friends!" says Malcolm.

"Hey, good luck on your project in the festival. I just wish I could have entered my project in the contest. They said it had something to do with that someone already invented the arm. Yeah, right!" says Amp.

"One good thing about this trip, you may find some life forms stranger than you. Ha ha ha!" Malcolm says as he walks away.

"Wow! You think so? I'll check on my way to lunch. Bye Malcolm!" he says with a smile on his innocent face, as he sees the elevator. Amp enters and discovers he is not alone in the elevator. Alongside him in the elevator, is Bulk and Skull.


	2. SSSQ Meets MMPR 4 to 6

CHAPTER 4 - Clash of the Oddball Titans 

Amp takes a look at these two, and says "Hi!"

"Well, well, well! Look at what we have here! Another science geek for that geek-fest!" taunts Bulk.

"Yeah, geek-fest! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" says Skull in mindless reply

"Geek-fest? Wow! Another festival in Angel Grove? And I thought this science festival was the only one here now! Are you part of this geek-fest?" replies Amp mindlessly

"Hey! You can't call Bulk a geek!" yells Skull. Bulk then gives Skull a dirty look, and Skull gives a sorry look on his face.

"Now, look, wise guy! Just know that I got money put on our school winning this thing! So if you know what's good for you, you will withdraw or forget this festival!" demands Bulk

"What festival?" asks Amp

"The science festival, you moron!" says Bulk

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about it! Hey, would you believe I almost was in the festival? Except that they didn't want to believe that I invented the arm. I'm here as a true school representative with my friends" says Amp, while the two bullies express dumbfounded looks on their faces.

It's clear by now, that they have taken notice that Amp is a little off.

"What?" says Bulk with a clueless look on his face, followed by a similar look on Skull.

Then luckily enough, for the bullies in the elevator, the doors open to the floor level of the hotel, and Amp exits waving goodbye to Bulk & Skull. They stand there motionless for a moment, and then exit the elevator, looking at each other, waiting for one of them to comment on the elevator conversation.

"Ugh...OK...That was a true weirdo, Bulky."

"Yeah, and judging from that, it don't matter one way or the other if he stays or not. What chance does "that" have against our people, like Billy?" says Bulk at the very moment that Billy comes through the main hotel door, accompanied by Trini.

"And speaking of Billy..." says Bulk, as the two bullies move on over to greet their intelligent colleagues.

"Hi, Billy. Hi, Trini. Bye, Billy. Bye, Trini." Bulk and Skull mumbled as they leave out the door. Billy and Trini appear startled, but they shake it off, so as to concentrate on their primary goal.

CHAPTER 5 - The Search for Answers 

Billy & Trini head in the convention area, a huge showroom area, highlighting the experiments, projects, and work of other schools from all over the country. Many displays are present. Lots of these ideas in such a close proximity is too much, that it even overwhelms the scientific perspective of the smart Blue Ranger. Just as the awe began to sink in for the two of them, a worker for the festival greets them with a thick stack of pamphlets about the Festival.

"Hello, and welcome to this year's annual U.S. High School Science Festival, hosted by Angel Grove Convention Center. Feel free to read our free literature on all our students and schools represented here." said the scrawny looking worker, as she handed each of them a pamphlet, easily about 20 pages, double-sided, all about the Festival.

"Thanks." they replied, as they start to skim the brochure, for names or any kind of clue.

"It's too massive to skim with this print. We better ask for help." says

Billy, as he signals for Trini to follow him out of the convention area, and over towards a series of old style phone booth facsimiles. Billy enters one, and then hits his communicator, and speaks.

"Alpha...Zordon...Come in."

"Yes, Billy?" replies Alpha

"I need you to scan something for me, and narrow in on any 'Malcolm's' that may be on the bill, from any school." states Billy

"You got it, Billy." says Alpha

"Hold on a sec, Alpha." says Billy, as he removes his communicator, and attaches it to the pamphlet. "Lock onto the signal of my communicator, and teleport it to the command center on my mark." Said Billy.

"Ready!" said Alpha.

"3...2...1...Now!" said Billy.

Just then, the communicator and pamphlet vanish in a brilliant flash of light, at the same moment, Billy counts to himself in his head

"...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." Then another flash of light sends the communicator back at the same spot in the booth without the pamphlet.

"OK, your communicator is back with you, and feeding data now. How's the headache?" asks Alpha as he feeds each sheet of paper, into the computer.

"Fine, Thanks, Alpha. Let me know when you input the flyer and get an answer." Says Billy.

About two minutes later, Alpha hastily sends in a reply

"OK, I found a total of six kids with the name 'Malcolm' on this pamphlet. Each of you rangers can investigate each one." Said Alpha.

"Roger that, Alpha. Contact everyone else, and let them know. In the meanwhile, tell me what you found." says Billy, just as Alpha reveals all the locations, schools and full names of each 'Malcolm'. The word is spread to the Rangers, and each one picks one they will investigate.

CHAPTER 6 - Picking a Malcolm 

As the Rangers meet up at the Festival, which is in preparation for the launch tomorrow, they separate. At that moment Zach went to the booth where his assigned Malcolm has his display, but then he sees a sign saying that his display is canceled, because of illness on behalf of Malcolm Enso.

"So that eliminates him from the list" Zach says to himself.

Billy then heads over to a display, which is set up like three different mini-displays in one. The only person there is Malcolm Frink, sitting at a desk, with the laptop, and pad of paper, working on some math equation.

"Hello?" says Billy.

"What do you want?" asks Malcolm.

"I'm with the festival voting committee, and getting a sneak preview of all these astonishing projects, like yours." says Billy.

"Oh, thank you. Well, then sir. Feel free to ask me anything" says Malcolm as he welcomes Billy to his terminal.

"I'm curious about your project. What does it entail?" says Billy

"Well, first of all, let me state clearly, that this is the result of three projects resulting from one school. I had my own, and two other school groups had theirs also. I wanted to fly solo, but they refused to let my project stand alone." says Malcolm.

Billy then looks at the equation on the laptop screen, with the headline "Energy Enhancement". Then Billy shows a surprised look, and impressed even, with Malcolm completely unaware at this point of what Billy was reading.

"Wow, it seems you balanced all the forces correctly in this formula, allowing for maximum voltage in the experiment." replies Billy, as Malcolm panics slightly in having unknowingly left the wrong screen displayed on his laptop.

"Sorry, wrong screen" says Malcolm as he changes the screen's contents, to show a much less sophisticated formula for some other theoretical compound.

"That wasn't your project I just saw ?" asked Billy.

"No, it was just a theory I was working on. A very far fetched equation." said Malcolm.

"Well, that was a fascinating one. You should have entered that into the Festival. That would have easily won you first prize." said Billy.

Billy skims as he skims the screen's new contents, and nods.

"Umm-hmm, OK. Well, that's another great one, right there. You will go places with knowledge like that. Best of luck to you and your school in the competition." Billy said.

"Thanks, Mr...Ugh...?"

"Billy, please. Thank you."

"Oh! Malcolm. Frank Malcolm."

"Malcolm?"

"Yeah." said Malcolm.

"Mm...OK." replied Billy.

Malcolm grins at the over looker, and then heads back to his notes, as Billy walks on, with his own suspicions. Just then, Malcolm pulls out a piece of paper and starts to draw, when all of a sudden a flash of light overwhelms the table. Then the light fades and is replaced by an army of about a dozen Putty Patrollers.


	3. SSSQ Meets MMPR 7 to 9

_**CHAPTER 7 - Putties On Patrol**_

Malcolm screams at the unfamiliar creatures, the Putties, and runs with laptop and notes in hand, clutched close to him, away from the table. Billy, quickly catches note of this, and stops. He takes a step towards the putties, but then stops as a thought overcomes him. He realizes that the place is too crowded to risk a battle unmorphed, so he figured best to morph as soon as possible and hopefully the others would join soon. So he ran towards the bathroom, while many innocent people have started evacuating. Luckily Billy saw Tommy and Jason getting sodas from the vending machine outside the restores.

"Guys!" yells Billy.

"Hey, headache OK?" asks Jason.

"Fine! Never mind that guys! Putties! They're after one of the Malcolm's. We got to morph!" states Billy.

"Too many people here! Quick! Follow me!" Jason says, as he motions towards the restroom door. The three heroes run inside, and quickly see if the coast was clear. Luckily for them and the convention goers, it was. So without a moment to lose, Jason muttered those three infamous words, as they reached for their Power Morphers:

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

And in a flash of bright light, their civilian clothes are replaced with the colorful Power Ranger armor. Green for Tommy, Red for Jason, and Blue for Billy.

They exit quickly and head back to the Convention Center. At this point, Malcolm has made a successful attempt in evading the Putties, around all the many tables and scientific displays. But just as it seemed that Malcolm was trapped in a corner, the three brave heroes come to the rescue.

"Hey, clay brains!" yells Jason.

With that gesture the bold leader, redirected the Putties attention from Malcolm, over to the rainbow colored heroes. Then the entire Putty army change positions to attack the Rangers. Then the Putties and Rangers engaged in combat. Malcolm just stood there terrified and relieved. He was trapped on all sides by the battle, and then in a flash of golden light, resembling a giant fireball, Rita's henchman Goldar appeared right behind him. The sudden sight of this horrific creature scared Malcolm even more, to the point where his screaming caused him to faint. Just then, the three rangers saw Goldar.

"Goldar! You Fiend!" said the Blue Ranger "Leave the kid alone!"

"Don't worry! Grr! I won't hurt him, Blue Ranger! Rita just wants his computer and notes, so we can destroy you, Power Rangers, Once and for all! Heh-heh-heh!" growls the golden plated villain, at the same as Billy leaps to try and stop him. Sadly though, Billy ends up leaping into thin air, as the villain disappears as fast as he appeared.

"Man! He got away!" notes the Green Ranger, who has defeated the last putty standing at that moment. By this time, all the putties had vanished, and the three rangers stand clueless.

"I don't get it. What would they want with his computer and notes?" said Jason.

"His notes had some really advanced formula for energy amplification. Maybe Rita plans to use it for a strange and sinister plan." said Billy.

"Maybe" notes the Green Ranger as they all over look this innocent enough looking kid.

"Even stranger, this is one of the Malcolm's from Alpha's list." said Billy.

"Hmm...Let's get back to the Command Center, and check with Zordon." said Jason.

They all nod, and with a touch of their belts, they are gone.

Once at the command center, they see the others are already there, have just arrived also. "Zordon, Goldar and some putties attacked one of the 'Malcolm's' on the list. What do you make of it?" said Billy.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll have to wait and see. In the meanwhile, we have managed to zero in on that transmissions frequency." Said Zordon.

"Right! If either of those two contacts anyone by the same means as we saw on the Viewing Globe, we can hopefully zero in on them." Says Alpha

"Great work, Alpha" commends the leader to their robotic friend.

_**CHAPTER 8 - Rita and Kilokahn**_

In the meanwhile, on the moon, at Rita's Palace, the evil witch is awaiting her loyal soldier's return. And just as she beholds her telescope, Goldar emerges.

"I have what you asked for, my queen!" says Goldar.

"Great work, Goldar! FINSTER!" she screams

"Yes, my queen?" he asks.

"We got the formula. It's in his computer." says Rita.

"Excellent. And now I can use this to help enhance the latest monster I'm working on. A more powerful version of King Sphinx. One with many more weapons and super strength. And with that formula you saw from your telescope, the Rangers and their Zords don't stand a chance." explains Finster.

"Yes, ha ha ha ha ha!" laughs Rita, as Finster takes the laptop into his lab. As soon as he gets there, he turns on the computer.

"Let me see. He has to have the formula inside a file, as a diagram somewhere" he says to himself, as he starts typing and searching the computer's contents. Then he sees an unusual file, with the name "Digital Contact". "What is this?" he says as he activates it.

Just then, the screen's contents are replaced by an open image of the Digital World, and the figure of Kilokahn, which startles the bundling Finster.

"I am here meat...What! You are not the Malcolm meat-thing! What is this! I demand an explanation!" says the figure

"Astonishing! An actual autonomous digital being! Should I communicate with it? Oh, dear! Uh..Hi, who are you?"

"I am Kilokahn! Overlord of the Digital World! And If I don't get an explanation, I'll destroy you!"

"Wow! And it's an evil one at that! Rita will love this! I am Finster, Rita Repulsa's loyal solider and chief maker of monsters." said Finster.

"Rita, huh? Is she that space witch who battles these 'Power Rangers'? " asked Kilokahn.

"Yes, she is my empress! And she will rule the world!" says Finster proudly.

"The meat-thing world perhaps. Hmm...I still demand an explanation as to how you got the meat-thing's computer!" asks Kilokahn

"We stole it because we wanted his energy formula..." explains Finster.

"Energy formula? What energy formula? Explain." Said Kilokahn.

"This one" says the little troll, as he types up a screen on the monitor's corner, allowing Kilokahn to see the diagram of the formula.

" He never told me about that! Hmm...The meat-thing was holding out on me. Or maybe he planned to include it with the virus he created."

"What do you mean? Tell me more." says Finster with a sinister look.

So, Kilokahn explains his situation to the evil henchman, the festival, the virus for the Power Rangers, the pending destruction of Servo, and his intentions. Just as all is explained, Finster begins to think, but is cut short by two unwelcome guests in his lab, Squatt and Babboo.

"Hey, Finster! Whatch'a doing?" asks Babboo

"Hey, lookie here! Finster got a new video game!" exclaims Squatt

"Wow! Can I take a turn, too?" asks Babboo

"No, I was here first, Babboo!" says Squatt

"This is an outrage!" yells Kilokahn, just as Finster grabs his two moron colleagues and pulls them away from the computer. This creates enough noise to arise the suspicion of Goldar, who comes into the lab, very angry.

"What is going on here! Grr! Finster! I thought you were supposed to get the formula, now where is it?" yells Goldar, as he heads to the computer, to behold its contents. "Huh? What is that? Finster! You were supposed to get the formula for our queen, not play childish video games!"

"Goldar..."squeaks Finster lightly, just as a raging noise emerges from the computer, which startles everyone in the lab.

"This is an OUTRAGE! I refuse to be insulted in such a manner by being compared to a measly video game program! And especially by the likes of a hideously weak meat-creature like you!" blasts Kilokahn in a very furious manner.

"What! Who dares call Goldar weak?" he exclaims.

"I do!" he says, just as he motions towards Goldar with his hand. A split second later, a powerful burst of energy comes from his hand, through the screen, and to Goldar. An energy force so powerful, it knocks Goldar to his feet, a full 12-17 feet away from the screen.

"I am Kilokahn! Overlord of the Digital World!"

Squatt, Babbo, and Finster stand scared to bits, shaking in their boots just as the lab is now graced with another visitor, Rita.

"What is all this? Finster? What is going on?" she asks.

And he just stands scared, and shivering, and mumbling incoherently. She then seems confused, naturally. And just as she was about to ask for a clearer explanation, he points to the possessed computer. Her eyes just become immensely larger, and filled with awe, as she approaches it.

"I'm Rita Repulsa. Who are you?"

"I am Kilokahn! Overlord of the Digital World! And you are the most visually pleasing meat-thing I've seen to date."

"Oh? Why thank you!", Says Rita smiling, "uh..Digital World?"

"It's a world inside machines, computers, and stuff. The humans call it 'Cyberspace' " Says Finster.

"Yes! And you want this formula just as I do, it seems."

"Yes! Mm-hmmm-hmm-hmm! Tell me more!" says the evil queen.

One large heap of explanation later, inspiration hits the evil sorceress.

"I got it! A way to solve both our problems!" said Rita.

"Yes? Explain." Said Kilokahn.

"We'll give this kid back his computer, and have him make this virus for you, and with the formula also. I'll send one of my own, enhanced by the same formula, to call out the Rangers and their Zords. Once out, you can infect them, making them useless against us. And with the formula, your virus will destroy this 'Servo' also. So you will have control of the Zords and their technology! And the Rangers will not stand a chance after that. So in essence we will both win." Said Rita.

"Mm...How evil and sinister! I love that plan! It however is up to the Malcolm meat-thing to create the virus and formula. He may not cooperate since the plan means pending mass destruction." Said Kilokahn.

"Oh, we'll take care of that part, easily." said Rita.

"Excellent, let's get started!" said Kilokahn.

Then sinister manic laughter from Rita and Kilokahn fills up the whole room.

_**CHAPTER 9 - Squad Hears the Bad News & Rangers Take Action**_

While all of these events were transpiring in outer space, The Syber-Squad were getting ready for their first day of the festival, unknown to them about the Putty attack that happened earlier. They enter the convention hall, and see police everywhere.

"What happened?" asked Sam

"Looks like what happened to my cousin once, after he tried out his new pair of shoes. He went running all around town, yelling he was proud of his shoes." Amp says.

"What's so bad about that?" asks Tanker.

"I don't know, but the cops said it had something to do with the fact that the only thing he did wear was his sneakers." Said Amp.

"Whatever, Amp. Let's see." Syd said, as the four friends head over to their display, which was ransacked in the battle. Just then an officer, stopped them short.  
"Hold on there! Who are you?" said the officer.

"This was our display for the festival! What happened?" said Sam.

"Well, there was a battle. A young man, Frank Malcolm was attacked by Putties, but saved by the Power Rangers. He a friend of yours?" said the Officer.

"Uh,...Frank Malcolm? We know a Malcolm Frink, not a Frank Malcolm. But is he OK?" said Sydney.

"He was taken to the hospital. He is in Stable condition. He'll be O.K." said the policeman.

"Ah..Man...!" Tanker reacted.

"Wow! He got to meet the Power Rangers? Lucky guy!" said Amp.

"Yeah, lucky, we better go." Said Sam.

"Weird. Why would that cop mess up Malcolm's name like that?" said Tanker.

"Come on guys, I got the rental car address here. It's down the street. We better check this out." Said Sydney.

So they head to the Angel Grove Rental Cars service, which luckily was right next-door, and then inside the car, they head for Angel Grove Hospital.

"That's weird, and even so, why would Malcolm get attacked by those Putties?" said Sam.

"Maybe they aren't as bad as people say. And they just gave him what he had coming to him." Said Tanker.

"Nah! Not even Frink deserves that." Said Amp.

Meanwhile, 5 of the Power Rangers are sitting on the floor of the Command Center, while Billy continues to work on a solution, or possible next move, with Alpha and Zordon.

"Damn it! I thought I had it! There was another transmission on that same channel. It was right there, but the origin is too far for the antennas to pick up. I'll try and boost the gain. And Kimberly…listen…I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have…" Billy started to say.

"Billy it's ok. We all get cranky when we get headaches. I know you didn't mean any disrespect. It's ok." She says, giving Billy a hug.

He smiles, returns the hug, and replies back. "Thanks. Guys, this realignment is going to take a while, why don't you go on and get some nourishment? Me and Alpha can handle this ok."

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry." says the Yellow Ranger Trini.

"Hey, why don't we visit that Malcolm kid that the putties attacked? Maybe he can tell us something we don't know? And we owe it to ourselves to see if the poor kid is OK." says Kimberly.

"We don't even know if he is the Malcolm mentioned in the transmission. Maybe we should check on the others." said Jason.

"No. Kimberly is right. What kind of coincidence is it that the transmission mentioned a plan to destroy us, and that he had an advanced energy enhancement formula in his notes, which I saw myself? A formula that Rita wanted, according to Goldar, so she had him attacked. It's too much to ignore. We better speak to him, and see what he can tell us about what's going on, and this 'Servo' thing." said Billy.

"OK. Than afterwards, if he doesn't check out, we look up the others." said Jason.

"Understood." acknowledged Billy.


	4. SSSQ Meets MMPR 10 to 12

CHAPTER 10 - Hospital Visit 

So the 5 rangers teleport from the Command Center, to visit the hospital. In the meanwhile, the Syber-Squad has arrived at Malcolm's hospital room, and is just greeting him at that moment.

"Malcolm?" asks Sam

"Huh...ugh...? ...You...? What happened?" he says waking up.

"You were attacked by Putties, according to the police, but saved by the Power Rangers." Says Tanker.

"The Power Rangers? My laptop! My Formula! **_:Cough:Cough:_** " Malcolm said, as he tried in vain to get up.

"Formula? What formula?" says Syd.

"Never you mind! It's beyond your comprehension! And I got to get it back...!" said Malcolm.

"You ain't going anywhere, buddy. You're hurt badly, and besides, I'm sure it's right there at the festival, where you left it. Why don't you let us help you out? Tell us what you need, and we'll get it for you, and bring it here. Sound good?" says Sam.

"Never!" said Malcolm.

"Or maybe we can tell them about your name mix-up, Mr. Frank Malcolm." says Syd.

"How did you...!" said Malcolm.

"Look at your chart." Sam said, handing Malcolm the medical chart.

"It was to protect my project...I...all right. What do you want?" he said.

"Nothing. We don't want anything, or care about stealing your project. We just want to see if you're OK, and if we can help. You may not deserve the help, but are offering it anyway." Said Sam.

"All right...thanks...guys...um...my laptop...bring me my laptop. My formula is in there...ugh..." he said as he lost consciousness.

"Hello? Wow! And I thought only my cousin could fall asleep that fast" said Amp.

"OK, so this damn formula is important to him." they said, as they walked out of the room, and just clear of the doorway, bumped into five of the Rangers in civilian form.

_CHAPTER 11 - Clash of the Titans_

"Ugh, excuse us" said Sam

"Sorry. Hey, are you friends of Frank Malcolm?" asked Jason

"Uh..kinda..Who are you guys?" said Sam

"We're with...the festival council, and we were trying to investigate what happened to your friend." said Jason.

"Yeah, how is he?" said Trini.

"He's sleeping now, but still in one piece." said Sam.

"Good. Well, we looked at security tape and found that that monster stole his laptop, despite the best efforts of the Power Rangers. Any idea what he may have had in his laptop that anyone would have wanted?" said Zach.

"He's a very secretive person, and he didn't tell us what he had done. He requested his project be separate of ours in the Festival." said Amp.

"Hmm..guys?" says Trini, as she motions for her friends to step aside

"What?" said Jason, as they all stepped aside.

"Well, if his friends don't know what he was doing, then it kind of registers as fishy. I say that we find out as much as we can about him from his friends, and it may give us a clue as to a next course of action." Said Trini.

"Yeah, but I'm starving, man" said Zack.

"I say we treat them to lunch, and visit Mr. Malcolm afterwards." Said Kimberly.

"OK." Then the Rangers turn around, and Jason steps front, to ask the four others to lunch.

" Hey, let's discuss this more. Let's treat you to lunch." Said Jason.

"Sure, OK." The Squad replied.

CHAPTER 12 - Lunch on the Rangers - Kimberly and Amp 

So everyone headed to Ernie's Juice Bar, and start getting to know one another. Billy was called to join them by the others, given he knew the most about what was going on. He did, and met them at the juice bar.

Billy seemed to find an interesting new person to chat with in Sydney, as they sat next to each other, and started chatting. Sam found a great conversation in Jason and Tommy. Tanker ended up chatting with Zack and Trini, while Amp just sat next to Kimberly.

"OK, So I use gel, a little bit of hairspray, and a tiny dash of talc powder, and that's how I get that hold effect." Said Kimberly, explaining about her newly self-done hair.

"Wow! My cousin surely could have used that before. He tried to invent a hold formula, but instead made some stuff that keeps bugs away from you. It was good that his hair never got mosquito bites, but it fell out in the rain." Said Amp.

"Really? Ouch! So, are you one of the lucky brains who have an invention in the festival?" said Kimberly.

"Nope. I was going to put my invention in there, but no one will believe that I invented the arm." Said Amp.

"Uh..Anyway...so any lucky girls back home?" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, my mom, and my cousin Sally..." said Amp.

"I meant girlfriends Amp." Said Kimberly.

"Nope. I tried getting one, through a personal ad, but when they saw me, they ran in terror. Hmm, maybe I should have not set up a date on Halloween. Well, just a bit of warning, classified ads are good only for finding people you don't know how to find, and jobs" said Amp.

Then, Kimberly sighed, and then a sudden look of surprise came over her, as if an artist found some true inspiration. "Hey! Now that's an idea." She said.

"What?" he replied.

"Oh...nothing. I was thinking about some guy that we wanted to find, but don't know how. Maybe we can give that a try."

"Oh, that's good. But I don't see you needing to look for a guy. I imagine all the guys are trying to find you.". Kimberly smiled and blushed at the sweetness and sincerity of his comments. She reached out and held his hand, on the table. Amp just froze there, unable to move. Nor did he know what to do. Amp smiled and just looked at Kimberly.


	5. SSSQ Meets MMPR 13 to 15

_CHAPTER 13 - Lunch on the Rangers - Billy & Sydney with Jason, Tommy & Sam_

In the meanwhile, Billy chatted with Sydney.

"Hmm..So he requested his laptop as soon as he regained consciousness?" said Billy.

"Yep. And he was moaning something about a formula." Said Sydney.

"Did you say formula?" said Billy.

"Yeah, why?" said Sydney.

"Do you have any idea if it was about energy amplification?" asked Billy.

"No. I never even seen the proposal he wrote to get admitted in the festival." Said Sydney.

"Hmm. That's odd. Just wish there was a way we could resolve this and retrieve his laptop for him. I know what's like to have your hard work burglarized from you." Said Billy.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Syd stated, just as a real conversation of interest was coming about between Sam, Tommy and Jason.

"So, this medal brings good luck?" said Jason.

"Yep, my grandfather let me use it, so we could bring some good luck to this trip. He was a military strategy guy, and he taught me some stuff. But the good luck hasn't worked so far yet, hasn't it?" said Sam.

"Don't say that. Frank is OK, he'll be OK. He's lucky that he wasn't seriously hurt." Said Tommy.

"True, I guess." Said Sam.

"So what kind of music do you like?" Said Jason.

"Um...my own? Ha ha ha! Nah, just kidding, but seriously, we have a band." Said Sam.

"You have a band?" said Jason.

"Yep! It's a lot of fun, and it let's me spend lots of time with the best friends a person could want" said Sam.

"Yeah, same way we all feel about each other" said Jason.

"Yeah, we practice martial arts all the time. You ever try it?" said Tommy.

"I know a few moves, which have come in handy in the...uh...after school job" replied Sam.

"Really?" said Tommy and Jason simultaneously.

"Yeah. Let's just say it's a rough ride to and from work. And the work itself is a pain in the butt." Said Sam.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Said Jason.

Then, just as a truly mellow mood of friendship and bonding between the two groups began to come about, Jason's communicator went off.

At the hearing of that sound, Amp got snapped back into something resembling coherent consciousness, and let go of Kimberly's hand.

"What's that?" asks Sam.

"Uh..My new watch alarm. We got a meeting to get to. Guys! It was nice to meet you Sam. And all your friends. We'll see you later, at the festival." Says Jason.

"OK Jason. Nice to meet you" said Sam.

Then the six rangers said their good-byes to their new friends, and left the juice bar, leaving the four Syber-squad members to enjoy the rest of their lunch.

"Well, that was strange but they all seem like nice people. Still why'd they leave so suddenly?" said Sam.

"Maybe they are the Power Rangers." Said Amp.

They all look at him like he grew a fifth eye or something.

"I mean, they do have on the same colors as the Rangers. Red, blue, black, green, yellow, and pink. It is an odd coincidence. Or maybe not. It was just a guess. I have seen stranger things." He replied.

"So, what was that I saw there? Hand touching? You and Kimberly? So does that mean that you…" asked Tanker.

"Uh…wow…she touched me!" Amp said, with the most aloof look on his face. He turned slowly to face his friends, and they all are staring at him with sly smiles on their faces. This brings Amp back to normal, or at least what comes closest to it for Amp.

"Anyway, yeah, that Kimberly is a really cool one also. She's a smart cookie, like you Syd." Said Amp.

"If you say so, but Billy is clearly someone who know has a brain behind that cute look of his." Said Syd.

"What?" said Tanker.

"Oh, don't worry, Tanker. He got nothing on you." Said Syd.

"You're the sweetest, Syd." Said Tanker.

The two smile and stare at each other, just like Amp was staring at nothing. They are unaware their just-departed colleagues are answering their page.

"Zordon. We read you." says Jason.

"Power Rangers. I need you at the Command Center immediately."

"We're on our way." He replied.

Then in a flash of light, they disappear to their base of operations, unaware of what is transpiring at the same time at the hospital. Malcolm has regained consciousness.

CHAPTER 14 - Malcolm's Surprise Visitors 

Malcolm wakes up and looks around, a little disoriented, and then remembers his last thought.

"Huh? What...now, where did those buffoons go? Oh, Man! No! They're gone! No laptop, no formula, no virus, no nothing. My plan is ruined!" said Malcolm.

Just then, a flash of light hits the room, and is then replaced by a bunch of putties, and Goldar. Malcolm tries to scream, but is gagged by one of the putties.

"Grr...! OK, Human. We got big plans for you! Do as we say, or you'll never see this again" said Goldar, as he held out the laptop over Malcolm.

"Well...?" says Goldar, just as Malcolm's face has hit total fear.

Meanwhile, The Rangers are at the Command Center, and wondering why they were summoned.

"Behold the Viewing Globe!" signals Zordon.

They turn around, and one look at its image sends Jason's jaw dropping in disbelief. "King Sphinx! I destroyed him!"

"Who's King Sphinx?" asks the clueless Green Ranger. Remember he joined the team after the other Rangers fought and defeated the original version.

"A bad news monster. Almost toasted Jason. Before you joined us." said Zack as Tommy got the message.

"We got to get him!" replied Tommy.

"We have a more immediate danger. Goldar and some Putties are in that kid's hospital room." stated Alpha.

"Oh, No! Hey! The laptop! We got to save him and get his laptop back!" said Billy as he noticed what Goldar had in his hands. So without even a single moment of hesitation, the leader of the Power Rangers, reaches for his morpher, and declares the three magic words, while the other five followed suit.

"It's Morphin' Time!" said Jason.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurs!"

Then in that instant the Rangers appeared in Malcolm's room, and began to face off with the Putties. Goldar got attacked by Jason and Tommy at the same time, and ended up accidentally tossing the laptop out the window. Then all parties in that room release the same universal cry.

"No!" as the Red Ranger, he being the closest one to the window, reached out, and in that split second, looked as it fell victim to gravity's fierce 5-story force fall. But then, in a quick whoosh, a figure swoops down, and gets the laptop, before it met an untimely demise with the concrete floor below. Then as the figure lands, Jason knows darn well who it is, King Sphinx.

"You!" Jason yells as he does a super Ranger jump "Hi-ya!" kicks out the window, landing on the ground level safely. Then as the Red Ranger goes to face his enemy, Goldar and his Putties vanish without saying anything, doing anything, or even taking Malcolm. Just left his there, gagged and very scared again. The Black Ranger ungags him, and asks if he was all right

Malcolm nodded "yes" as he was still short of breath, and the Blue Ranger said "We'll get them and your computer back", as they all teleported rather to the floor level outside.

The Red Ranger combated Sphinx with his Light Blaster in hand, in sword mode. He made unsuccessful attempt to seize the laptop, which resulted in Jason getting kicked to the floor. His fellow Rangers quickly joined his side.

"You OK?" asked Zack, and Jason quickly replied "yes" as he was anxious to get up and try to attack again, but Tommy said "Stay tight, bro. Me and Billy got this one covered," As he and Billy moved into attack position. "So, what are you two going to do, now that I have the laptop?" mocked the ugly monster.

"This!" They both declared as Tommy threw his Dragon Dagger at the monster, and Billy shot his Light Blaster at the monster. Both simultaneous attacks disorient the monster, enough for Billy to jump in and snatch the laptop.

"Hey!" yelled the Sphinx.

"You got it! Great work! All right!" said the Red Ranger, as he got up and had composed himself enough to fight again. Then, as the Sphinx was getting ready to use his wings to blow the Rangers away, it disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" said Tommy

"He's gone." Said Billy.

"Man..." said Zack.

"Well, at least we finally got the computer. Let's give it to him." Said Trini.

"No, wait. We need to investigate this further. Let's go to the Command Center and check this out." Said Billy.

CHAPTER 15 - The Infamous Laptop's Secrets 

Once they get there, Billy is sat down at a table, and examining the computer's contents. With the other Rangers at the table, Billy acted a little extra fussy. He shrugged it off, and continued his analysis. He couldn't hack an access code to certain files, and didn't find any programs out of the ordinary. Then, he came across some odd files, which opened. The first was a picture diagram of some chemical substance, the one just like the second lesser one that he saw when he was with Malcolm. The other was a bitmap drawing of a monster creature, the one called Phantomite. The final one was a text file, of Malcolm's science report for the festival. There was nothing else that Billy saw that didn't seem odd in the laptop, so

Billy then said, "I can't find that formula I saw. I don't understand it! I guess we give it back now?"

"Yeah" said Jason with a more satisfied look on his face.

"Um, Alpha?" said Billy.

"Yes, Billy?" said Alpha.

"Hook this up to the main computer, and do a full copy transfer."

"OK." Said Alpha as he connected a link between the laptop and the Command Center terminal.

Alpha hit the button, a light on the console beeped and told them the transfer was done. Then shortly later the Rangers are back in uniform, handing Malcolm back his laptop, in his room.

"Thank you" said Malcolm.

Then in a flash, they were gone. Once clear, Malcolm turned on his laptop, and hit a few lines of code. One second later, Kilokahn appears on the screen.

"Well done, meat-thing! You have retrieved your portable terminal. And now, about this virus..." said Kilokahn.

"Yes, it's here." Malcolm said, as he pulled a disk from his pants pocket, and put it into the computer.

He hit more lines of code, and the virus's diagram came up on half the screen.

"We must wait, until these machines of theirs come out, or else the plan will fail." Said Malcolm.

"A minor yet definite point." says the evil program.


	6. SSSQ Meets MMPR 16 to 18

CHAPTER 16 - The Search for King Sphinx 

Billy tries to zero in on the next signal, but the antennas still were not ready, so no luck again. So the Rangers about the pending trap for their Zords. And, even worse, the other Rangers start to search for the King Sphinx monster still on the loose, and find him, hundreds of feet taller, attacking the city. Rita had already used her power to enhance the monster's size. So the Rangers head for downtown Angel Grove, to start quick evacuations of civilians before calling the Zords. Yellow Ranger is sent to divert traffic from the scene, and one car she has to divert is the Syber-squad's rental car, on their way to try and see Malcolm again.

Seeing all this destruction in person, is overwhelming to the Squad, despite all the crazy stuff they have seem until that point. It brings about severe feelings of helplessness, because of the nature of their powers, being online, rather than actual physical.

"Man! If only we could do something." Said Tanker.

"Yeah, but our vehicles are in the digital world, not the real world. Almost nobody knows who we are even." Said Syd.

"Yep, we fight viruses, and the Rangers fight monsters." Said Amp.

"Oh, well. We got to get a grip, guys. Let's just stay clear of danger, OK? The Rangers always win!" said Sam.

"Gotcha!" said Syd, as she managed to drive slightly ahead of the scene, to allow view and safety.

At the same time this was going on, The Rangers called their Zords.

"Log on!" said Jason as he entered the Tyrannosaurus Rex Zord.

"Zach here! Let's get him!" as he entered the Mastodon Zord.

"Billy here! I'm ready!" as he entered the Triceratops Zord.

"Trini here! Let's Do it!" as she entered the Saber-toothed Tiger Zord

"Rock and Roll!" said Kimberly as she entered the Pterodactyl Zord.

Then Tommy used his Dragon Dagger Flute to summon is awesomely incredible Green Dragon Zord. The five Dino-Zords have now combined to form Megazord, and were ready for battle, with Dragon Zord to back up the team.

The three start fighting, while Malcolm sees the fight from his hospital window, and then says,

"There, Kilokahn! There! Send this beauty into that large robot there. Not that Godzilla looking one, I mean that other one. The one that looks like Voltron." Then with but a gesture, the evil computer based villain brings his latest to life, and sends it on its mission:

To disrupt the Megazord.

_CHAPTER 17 - Zord Disaster_

In the meantime, the team of Dragon Zord and Megazord is too much for Sphinx, and they hold a successful chance of beating him. All this while the Phantomite virus enters the Digital World's grid, for the Power Ranger's Zords, and start destroying circuit towers, and replacing them with evil ones, and as he pushes his chest computer's buttons. Then, the five Rangers hear a strange noise, and then the Megazord starts moving on it's own outside the Ranger's control.

"What's going on?" said Kimberly.

"I don't know!" Jason said, just as the Megazord's control panels flickered, and stalled. Then, Billy, hit a monitor switch, and an image of the Megazord appeared, from outside. It showed it like it would be seen on the Viewing Globe, and then the next thing they saw shocked them. The Megazord acted like it was dancing.

A unanimous "Huh?" emerges from the five Rangers, as they contact Tommy.

"What's going on?" said Zach.

"I can ask you the same thing. This is hardly the time for Megazord to get down dancing. There's a monster destroying Angel Grove." Said Tommy.

"We're not doing it! Sphinx somehow jinxed the Megazord." Said Billy.

"OK. I'll distract the monster while you regain control. Dragon Zord missiles!" declares the Green Ranger followed by a fanfare blast from his Dragon Dagger.

It commands the Dragon Zord to project the missiles from its fingers at the monster. They stun the monster long enough, for an immediate Drill Tail attack, and therefore knock the monster on the floor. Meanwhile, the sabotaged Megazord is now moving with funny hand gestures that make it look like it's miming. Then, Billy tries to manually regain control, and seems to be winning.

"Almost got it guys...There!" He says, then, the lights go dim in the Control Room, and then a voice is heard saying "Enhanced Security On-line! T-Minus sixty seconds!"

"What! Oh, no! What happened?" said Jason.

Then the same voice says something, as an image comes on the screen, of the Phantomite monster.

"T-minus fifty five seconds turkeys, until this new security will fry you Rangers. I have control of your Zord from within cause Kilokahn wishes it. Now, you will be terminated! Forty-Five Seconds! Ha Ha Ha Ha! You little bitches! "

The Rangers try to open the door, and escape, but are unsuccessful, since the door wouldn't open. It locked shut on it's own. Then the countdown narrows, to the point where the newly enhanced security boots the Rangers from their own Megazord, in an explosion, which damages only the Megazord's head. Nothing major in the way of Zord damage, or injury to the Rangers, but enough to boot the Rangers from the Megazord. All the Rangers fly out, slightly injured, and crash onto the ground. Green Ranger goes to greet them quickly, and check on his teammates, who seem OK, but shaken up. They get up, and are understandably a little irritated.

"Man, I don't believe this!" said Kimberly.

"He took our Zords!" said Jason.

"Not mine!" declared Tommy.

Just then, the Megazord holds it hand up, and a loud annoying squeaking noise just appears and grows.

This disorients all the Rangers, as the wonder what purposed it served, but then in became obvious, when Tommy saw his Zord now mimicking the same mime movements the Megazord was doing. The sabotaged Megazord overtook the Dragon Zord's controls.

"He's using the Audio Over-ride interface to supercede your flute" said Billy.

"No!" he yells, as he tries to play his flute and regain control. He plays, and it's no good, and this makes the Rangers worry.

"What do we do now? Do we dare try Titanus?" said Trini, referring to their Titanus, the carrier Zord.

"Nope. He'll just be captured also." Said Billy.

Then the Rangers decide to head back to the Command Center and think up of a solution. Once there, the thinking process begins. And luckily for the Rangers, the Sphinx disappears ready for its orders.

CHAPTER 18 - Reaching out and touching someone 

"We got to go something!" says Jason.

"What? How? We don't even know what we're dealing with here with this Kilokahn whatever." Said Billy.

Then inspiration hit Kimberly, as she remembered the conversation she had with Amp, about personal ads.

"Why don't we find someone who does?" says Kimberly.

"How?" says Tommy.

"Placing a want ad." Said Kimberly.

"What?" said Zach.

"Not a real one, but a computer one of some kind, to get its attention. I'm sure it would have to look out on the computers and these channels, for these virus things." Said Kimberly.

"We don't even know what a "Servo" is, or if it's on-line or not." Said Jason

"No, she's got a point. It makes logical sense that an on-line virus eliminator would be present in cyberspace, and would be aware of any things happening on-line." Said Trini.

"They're right Jason. We need to try an attempt to get its attention." Said Tommy.

"Kimberly! You're a genius!" said Billy, hugging Kimberly.

She smiles, and pats him on the back. "Oh, go on! You're just saying that to make nice!" Kimberly said.

"OK, then. How?" said Jason.

"I may have an idea." Said Billy.

"What are you going to do?" said Zach.

Billy then turned around and then just stopped right then and there, as he knew the other Rangers, barring Trini of course, wouldn't understand his technical talk. "Let's just say I'm going to put out an online personal ad, saying:

'Attention: Servo. The Power Rangers Need Your Help Regarding A Virus. Please Contact Us By Following This Signal's Origin. Morphenominally Yours, the Power Rangers.' " Explained Billy.

"Well, if that don't get his attention, nothing will." Said Jason.

"Oh, it will, Jason. And I'll make sure that the secrecy of its origin is protected to all, but the one we want to answer it." Said Billy.

"Excellent! Send the transmission, now!" said Alpha.

"Sending now!" Billy said, as he accessed the terminal, and sent the transmission. And all the Rangers stood there, like they were almost holding their breath, and waiting for the clock to strike Midnight on New Year's Eve, unaware if the transmission was a success.

In the meantime, there is a serious backup of traffic in Angel Grove, in trying to avoid the monster. The four Syber-Squad members are still stuck in their rental car, with a line that isn't moving anywhere anytime soon.

"Sam, this is getting us nowhere fast!" said Syd.

"I know, but what can we do, Tanker? It's not like Servo can come here and direct traffic, and fight that real monster." said Sam.

"Yeah, we fought lots of viruses, and yet literally no one knows who we are." Said Syd, as her laptop, and Sam's Wrist Communicator both went off.

Then, Syd turned on her laptop, and put it her new program disk, and the screen came up with a short view of the Grid, and was replaced, by an access screen. She clicked on one of the buttons, and then up came a screen with the Ranger's message in large text, resembling a Las Vegas street sign. This gets an instant reaction from Syd, who lets out an instant "Whoa!"

"What is it, Syd?" said Amp.

"Uh, Servo, it's for you." Said Syd.

"Come again?" asked Sam

Then she turned the monitor to face Sam, as he read the screen's contents.

"Wow! A call for help, for us!" said Sam.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" said Tanker.

"We don't yet. We'll have to check this out, but not here" she said, noting the traffic is at a standstill. She looks around, and then an idea of inspiration comes up. She sees the entrance to a large indoor parking lot right within her limited range. She turns the car, and then heads for the entrance. They come upon the gate, and a guard approaches them.

"Hey, $10, for a spot, for 2 days." He says.

"Yeah, OK. Man, this traffic is crazy." Says Syd.

"Only in Angel Grove, man. Spot 34, up one level" replied the guard. The heroes then drove up, and located their spot, which was surprisingly desolate, which worked to their advantage.

"OK, Sam, I have a plan. I'm going to have you take the bait, and check this signal out, but I'll have Drago standing by, in case this is a trap." Said Syd.

"Gotcha. Load it up!" said Sam.

"Ready?" said Syd.

"Ready!" said Sam.

"Let's Samuarize Guys!" said everyone. Then with a hit of the communicator, Sam is zapped, and pulled into the computer, as the digital superhero Servo.


	7. SSSQ Meets MMPR 19 to End

CHAPTER 19 – The Truth in Battle 

"OK. I'm in," said Servo "Now what?"

"See that sign behind you?" said Syd.

Servo then turns around, and sees the same sign, only larger, like the real life equivalent of a fast food restaurant sign. Then the sign starts flying off into the Grid. Servo then of course is right behind it.

"I hope you know, what you are doing?" said Servo.

"I'm tracing this signal back to its origin. Trust me, we got your back." Said Syd.

"Hey! I didn't know that the Megazord knew the Hokey Pokey!" said Amp.

"What?" asked a very puzzled Tanker. Amp then pointed out the window, to an open view area, from the third floor, and it showed in clear view, the Megazord dancing to the Hokey Pokey, with Dragon Zord.

"Oh, My God! Sam! It's the real deal. There's a virus in the Power Ranger's Megazord. It's dancing just outside our view with that Godzilla-like Zord." Said Syd.

"Well, looks like it's time to reach out, and touch some superheroes." Said Servo, as he flew further. Then the sign, dove into a white portal-like opening, with Servo right behind it. Then he found himself at a large open digital space, with a single terminal floating in the air. He went over to it, and pushed the one button that was there. Then, there at that very moment, history was made, as the terminal's screen, as it showed the Power Rangers hunched together facing the wrong direction, morphed, while they were waiting for that reply that they wanted. Then, Servo, moves his hand up, and prepares to speak.

"Um, hello, behind you guys!" he said, as they all turned to face the viewing globe.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Servo, Guardian of the Digital World."

He said, as an incredible awe and shock, are shared on both sides of the transmission. Shock, in that the Rangers had never seen Servo before.

"Wow! An actual digital being that exists in real time Cyberspace." Said Billy.

"Yeah, that's little old me, and leader of The Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, the on-line task force who keep the world safe from viruses." Said Servo.

"I am Red Ranger, Leader of The Power Rangers. We lost control of our Zords. And we received a transmission by accident that a 'Kilokahn' was going to set a trap for you, in our Zords."

"I should have known he'd be behind this. This sounds like too tight of a situation. Sounds like a strategy that involves more than one party. I'm familiar with strategies. My grandfather was in the military." Said Servo.

"Wait a minute! I know you, you're that kid's friend, Sam Collins!" said Tommy

"What? How do you..? Uh.-oh...!" said Servo.

"You said that when you had lunch with us. Everyone, power down!." Billy then did so, and then so did everyone else. The same on Servo's side, as Syd dropped the shield blocking the Rangers from seeing Servo's backup. Now, both sides could see the truth.

"It's you! You're the Power Rangers?" said Servo.

"Yeah. We can get into those stories later, but we have trouble on our hands." Said Billy.

"OK, so can you tell us what happened to our Zords?" said Zach.

"It seems you have a virus in your Zords. And when a monster is in town? Oh, boy! Sounds like your Rita meet up with our Kilokahn." Said Syd.

"We heard a voice say that he was planning to destroy you. And what about this formula? Know anything about that?" said Jason.

"No. We didn't know about it until you mentioned it before, and Malcolm mumbled something about it. Kilokahn must have found this somehow and stole it, when he met with Rita." Said Servo.

"Maybe Rita and Kilokahn wanted to steal it, so they could enhance this virus and this monster." Said Billy.

"Yeah, but how did they get wind of this?" said Syd.

"God only knows. So, what do we do?" said Trini.

"Leave it to me. I'll fight the virus." Servo said, as he zoomed off to trace the virus.

"Wait!" yelled the Rangers. Then they noticed the Viewing Globe was following Servo, so they could see what happens.

Then, the mini-Servo, sees the virus destroying the old circuit towers, and pushing buttons on his chest keypad, laughing. The sight of this whole new world, startles the Rangers, as they see this whole new concept unraveling in front of them. Then, just as they thought they seen it all, the sight of him growing to the monster's size, just leaves the Rangers in awe. And without warning, another voice is heard by the Power Rangers. The voice of Sydney.

"Hey, guys. Listen, you know who we are, and vice versa, but we need to figure out more about what we are dealing with here, agreed?" said Sydney.

"Agreed, Sydney. What do you have in mind?" said Billy.

"Did you ever see this formula's equation?" asked Syd.

"Briefly, on his monitor, but he cut me short. I scanned his whole computer when he got it back, but had no luck. I copied it all, but still haven't found anything yet." Said Billy.

"Can you patch me through to that? I'm handy with my laptop." Said Syd.

"Sure!" Billy said, just as Servo starts to fight the virus.

He connects a couple of blows, and then is kicked by the front leg. Servo recovers and shoots a couple of fireballs at the monster, which don't affect it. "That won't work, Servo!" it says, as Servo then does some high kicks.

Then his leg is grabbed, by Phantomite, and he is tossed very far away from him. Phantomite then throws a small hockey puck shaped projectile at Servo, which attaches to his chest. Then Servo just stops, and the virus laughs. "You're frozen, now!"

"Hey, I can't move! Help!" Servo says, as his alarm is beeping.

"Oh, no!" says Trini.

"Any luck, Syd?" said Billy.

"Not, yet, I need another minute." Said Syd.

"He doesn't have another minute." Said Amp.

"Syd, Send me in! I'll save him!" says Tanker.

"OK, one way ticket to the Drago express, now!" said Syd.

"Let's kick some giga-butt!" Then in a brilliant flash, Tanker is zapped into the Drago's control room.

"Here I come!" Tanker said, as he and Drago entered where Servo was, and hit the monster with the flamethrower.

Then, he hits the stuck device, removing it, and Servo collapses.

"Servo?" asks Tanker.

Sydney then gasps "Uh-oh!"

"What?" asks Billy.

"One of Servo's motor sub-routines is down. He can't move." Says Syd.

"Ah...we got to help him. Link me to the coding routine. I'm going to try something." Said Billy.

One line of code later, Billy gets an idea. "The Holographic Interface!"

"What?" asked Syd.

"Just trust me! Tommy! I need you to morph!" said Billy.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Just do it! Morph!" Billy pleaded.

"OK. It's Morphin Time!" said Tommy.

The flash of light comes along, and with the uttering of his Morpher's power source, he became the Green Ranger.

"Dragon Zord!"

Favor accomplished. "Now what?" asked Tommy.

"Where is the holographic interface?" asked Billy.

"Downstairs..." said Alpha.

"Go, now!" he said, hitting the teleportation button, which takes Green Ranger from the Main Room, to the downstairs area, with a large open space, and few smooth silver panels, and one terminal. Kind of like a more open Holodeck, like on Star Trek.

"What the? Billy?" asks Tommy.

"Tommy Trust me!" said Billy, as he frantically alters the code he just got from Sydney.

"What are you doing? This may overload the system!" said Alpha.

"Alpha, I trust Billy knows what he's doing. Let him finish." Said Zordon.

"I'm going to use this, to tap into the Servo program, so he can at least move, and defend himself. I'm going to tweak the code a bit, Syd. Tommy, you will see an image of the monster pop up. Don't worry, it's not real. I'm going to use the Interface to fill in this gap for now. It's going to be you acting out the moving for Servo, and enhancing him with your fighting abilities. Don't use your weapons, as he doesn't have them. He'll take care of that, OK?"

"OK, ready!" said Tommy.

"On" said Alpha.

Then with that, a semi-transparent image of the Grid, Drago, and the virus appear in the strange room, and head for him.

"What the...?" says the Green Ranger moving, unaware that Servo is now moving in the exact same way.

"Hey, I'm moving Servo. You OK, buddy?" said Tommy.

Then, Servo's voice is heard. "Yeah, but I can't move."

"I got your back." Says Tommy as he with Servo moves to attack this virus.

Tommy connects a lot of punches and kicks, until an energy beam from the monster's eyes hits him. Then Tommy sees the room flicker rapidly, and shut down.

"What happened?" said Syd.

"The Interface overloaded! It's no good!" yells Billy, just as the Drago robot is knocked to the floor, by Phantomite. "I can't get up!" yells Tanker.

Then, at that moment, Syd, yells "I got it!"

"What?" asks Billy

"I found a secret code for the formula, but it's encrypted. Can you break it?" asks Syd.

"That's easy! Send it now!" He sees, as the code is displayed on his monitor, and he pushes a few switches, and the figures and numbers change, to form the diagram of the Energy Enhancement Formula.

"Bingo!" said Billy.

"Yes! And I got Servo up and ready with his motor movement code. Shall we send a little surprise?" said Sydney.

"Coming Your Way!" said Billy.

Then Syd quickly adjusts it, and then hits the button, to get Servo back up again. This also sends the energy enhancement specifications to Servo's body. Phantomite stands above his fallen prey, as he is about to terminate the both, when out of nowhere, Servo jumps up, and kicks the virus across the Grid a long distance, just as was done to him. Servo then tries hitting him more, and this does only so much good, as evening the opponents more evenly, rather than allowing for superior skills allowing in the defeating of him.

"We need to tip the odds more. I have it! Zordon, can the Morphin Grid's power help him?" said Billy.

"It may, I'm unfamiliar with this technology, but our technology has helped him so far. Do it!" said Zordon.

"Let's try. Everyone, get your coins." Says Billy, as he hits the button to return an unmorphed Tommy to their company. "Hold your coins together, and aim for the Viewing Globe." Each Ranger gets their coin out, and they are all held near each other.

"We call on the power of all those combined!" says Jason

"Saber-toothed tiger!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Dragon Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" as each coin projected a lightning shaped beam of rainbow colored energy at the viewing globe. This then has a remarkable effect on the situation. Servo sees a bright light appear above him, and then sees six little balls of light, fly towards Servo, and hit him. This doesn't weaken him, but make him stronger. Servo then yells, like a rage driven bomb, who has found what it target was, and then use this Morphin Grid Samurai Grid Power Beam, to destroy the monster. Then everyone lets out an instant yell of excitement. Then the Rangers suddenly realize that their Zords are back to normal, and so does Rita, who sends Sphinx back to attack again in regular size.

Just then, Zordon says "You must stop him! I'll retrieve your Zords!"

Then the Rangers pull their Morphers and then activate their powers again.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Then the Rangers appear in front of the monster, ready for combat.

Then, the Rangers are contacted by Alpha. "Rangers. I'm programming the formula into your weapons!"

"Excellent! Battle Weapons!"

Then each Ranger gets out their weapon, and attacks once, which disorients the monster. Then, Jason says "Let's bring 'em together!"

Then the Rangers bring their weapons together, to form the Power Blaster, one weapon at a time.

"Power Ax!" says Zach adjusting his Ax, into the Cosmic Cannon.

"Power Bow!" says Kimberly as she attaches her bow to the Cannon.

"Power Daggers!" says Trini as she attaches her daggers to the bow.

"Power Lance!" says Billy as he also attaches his weapons to the bow.

"Power Sword!" says Jason as he completes the package, attaching it to the top of the bow.

Then Jason grabbed the blaster, with all the Rangers behind him, and they fired it at the Sphinx, which in a single shot, reduced it to oblivion.

_**CHAPTER 20 – Sweeter than victory**_

A short while later, the Rangers, and the four Syber-Squad members are standing in the Command Center, exchanging and conversing.

Amp finds Alpha irresistible. "Wow, a real robot man! You'd be the perfect invention in the contest, but I already have one they rejected."

"Really, what?" said Alpha

"The arm." Said Amp.

"What?" said Alpha.

"Yeah, I invented the arm!" said Amp.

"Aye-aye-aye! What a strange human! Reminds me of the inhabitants of Lypo 5." Said Alpha.

"You know them too?" replies Amp, while Alpha tries to avoid him. Then, while a whole atmosphere of chatter fills the Command Center, Zordon interrupts them.

"Congratulations on a job well done! To you Rangers, and to our new allies, The Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad. You have overcome dire odds, and have saved countless lives. And we are eternally grateful." Said Zordon.

"Thanks Mr. Zordon. Yeah, but, still, no one knows who we are. Well, at least your secret is safe with us." Said Sam.

"As yours is with us also. And maybe we can help fix that little recognition problem" says Jason, as he gets a smile on his face.

In the meantime, Rita is very angry that this planned failed and believed to be a total loss. Then, Finster says "No it wasn't. We still have the formula on this disk."

Just as Rita used her wand to shot Finster, and disintegrate that very disk!

"Don't ever talk back to me, you pathetic troll! And no more plans involving computers or anything electronic without my approval! You all hear me!" Rita bellows. All of her soldiers nod in fast approval, as she storms off complaining of her headache.

Just then, Malcolm and Kilokahn sulk, stating their formula backfired, and that their day will come.

Then, we cut back to the Rangers, who get ready for a brand new plan, and then some sad news is discovered.

"This Holographic Interface is fried and no good to fix again. And we lost a few files, in a data overload, including our copy of Malcolm's computer. So, it kills our knowing the full truth for sure about why was he picked, or how" says Billy.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure it was just a coincidence, and that all's well now" says Syd.

"At least we have that formula, to make our weapons stronger when we need it." Said Jason.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. So, shall we?" says Billy, signaling that it's time for them to act on their new idea.

We now cut to Angel Grove Park, where a large crowd has gathered in front of a small stage. Surrounded by media, citizens, and cops, among others. They are all here for a press conference, called by the Power Rangers themselves. The four Syber-Squad members are all there, after a brief trip back to the festival, for something, and are now in the crowd, and they run into a well-recovered Malcolm Frink.

"Hey, feeling better?" said Sam.

"Just awful thanks." Said Malcolm.

"I see, well, just to let you know we're glad you're OK." Said Syd.

"Why?" said Malcolm.

"It'd mean more trouble for us, to come one missing one person, and without this" said Sam, as he hands Malcolm a certificate from the Festival. It was for "Best Youth Project Synopsis of the Year", and that shocked him. He almost smiled, and then recomposed himself, and just walked away with a simple thank you. Then, all attention went onstage, as the Rangers went to make their statement. Each Ranger walked out, morphed, and standing behind Red Ranger, who had stepped to the microphones stand. Then he spoke:

"Hello. I'm the Red Ranger. Oh, I guess, you could see that, or not if you're color blind, or whatever. Anyway, as you all know, we had a little monster problem earlier today. And that while our Zords were fighting the monster, they seemed to be acting funny, and almost lewdly. Well, this was in part to a sinister and evil computer program with artificial intelligence, named Kilokahn. He sent a virus monster of his own, inside our Zords circuits, and had it disrupt them, and take control. He sends these things to disrupt electronics without anyone knowing. Now there isn't any need for concern, because of one brave group of superheroes that stop him every time. It's not us, but another group of heroes, that nobody ever heard of. Because, they exist only on-line, just as this villain does, fighting his viruses, and keeping our world safe, from another side of reality. And we were honored enough to have met them, through chance, and we teamed together, to combat this virus, and then also this real-life monster. They are true brave soldiers, and defenders of peace and liberty, and yet no one knows who they are, on this side of the fence. So, we, The Power Rangers, ask all you kind people out there, not just in Angel Grove, but all over the world, in praising some true unrecognized heroes, that keep us safe everyday! Servo and the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad!"

Then, a loud cheering came over the crowd, and followed by a sea of applause. This reaction makes the Syber-Squad smile, and almost tear up, wishing they could be upfront and take this praise in person. But nonetheless, they are satisfied, and happy with what the Power Rangers did for them. Then, The Power Rangers waved at the audience, and then, the Syber-Squad, among many others in the crowd, waved back to them. This goes on for several minutes, before the Rangers teleport out.

_**CHAPTER 21 – Confessions and Friends**_

A day or two later, one day before the Syber-Squad is set to return home, we see all our heroes hanging out Ernie's. Tanker and Sam are learning a few moves from Tommy and Jason. Tanker has trouble copying the moves Tommy showed him, while Sam has an easier adjustment to Jason's technique. But, it's all taken in good fun, as Sam trips on the long and borrowed martial arts wear. Sydney, Trini, and Billy are all talking at a nearby table, having a snack.

"Wow! I got one of the only dozen who got the U.S. High School Science Festival Good Merit Award this year! I can't believe it!" said Syd.

"It's well earned." Said Trini.

"Congratulations!" said Billy.

"Thanks! I'm going to miss you guys." Said Sydney.

"Well, here!" says Billy, handing Syd something that looks like a small address book. "It has all our addresses and stuff, so you can keep in touch."

"Oh, we will! We will" she said, as she shook his hand, knowing Tanker would get jealous.

Amp, Zach, and Kimberly are off to the side, with a boom box, while Zach is teaching dance moves to Amp, while Kimberly watches. Zach does an impressive flip, which shifts into a floor break dancing style spin. Amp then steps up to try. He mimics the flip perfectly, but falls flat on his behind while trying to spin.

"What a rush!" says Amp, as Kimberly gets up to help him.

"Are you OK, Amp?" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, thanks. Whoa! I wonder how Superman does stuff like that." Said Amp.

"Um..Very carefully?" said Kimberly.

"Yeah...! That's it!" said Amp.

"Um..Anyway..You had some nice moves." Said Zach.

"Thanks, but I still fell. I'm not a dancer, and will never attract girls." Said Amp.

"Ah..Don't say that! You're a sweet guy..." said Kimberly.

"I'm such a one of a kind piece, that no sane girl would touch me. I'm weird, and girls aren't into weird." says Amp, as he storms off, and out of the Juice Bar, a little upset.

"Amp..! Wait!" says Kimberly, as she reaches out. Then she puts her head down, starting to tear, as Zach pats her on the back.

"I didn't mean to.." she starts to say.

"I know. Go after him! If you let him leave feeling like that, you'll never forgive yourself." Said Zach.

"But..." said Zach.

"What about Tommy? Tommy will still like you no matter what you do. It's up to you to decide how you feel. Just patch things up with Amp, because I have a feeling that both of them will understand." Said Zach.

Then, without warning, Tommy heads over to Kimberly, but she darts past him. He then has a puzzled look to his face, as he faces Zach.

"What was that about?" said Tommy.

"She has to go help a friend, just trust her." Said Zach.

Then, we see Amp outside, sitting alone at a nearby bench. Kimberly then emerges from a corner, and sees him. She walks on over, and asks "Is this seat taken?"

Amp then moves over slightly, so she could sit.

"Listen, Amp. I didn't mean it that way. I never said you weird, OK? I said you were special. Weird is a negative word. Special is what you are, and you are good. Hey, I'm sure one day, you'll make some girl very happy. You made me happy yesterday when we chatted. I had a bad day, and you give me the best tips on holding my hair up. See?" she says, fondling a very nice, and stylish hairdo she has. Amp then smiles, as Kimberly holds his hand again.

"Thanks. And can I say, Tommy is a lucky guy..." said Amp.

"Ah..Thanks!" said Kimberly.

"Yeah, he can kick butt like it's nobody's business!" said Amp.

"Oh.." she said.

"Just teasing! Of course I meant you. And I see in his eyes, he feels the same way also. Don't let him go...Oh! Here!" says Amp, reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a small gold two picture locket, with two pictures of his face. "Put one of Tommy, or both if you want."

"Thanks, Amp. That's so sweet of you, but.." says Kimberly, as she leans over to give Amp a kiss on the cheek, just shy of the lips. "I'll keep them both of you. And if you are ever in Angel Grove again, call me OK?"

"I will, thanks." She says, as the happier Amp and her stand up, and head back the Juice Bar.

Everyone is there, shaking hands, hugging, and saying final good-byes. Then, Billy pulls out a camera, and says, "We need pictures!" then everyone starts to gather together, but then they realize poor Billy might be left out. Then Ernie comes out, and says "I'll do it! Go! Get in there!" as he takes the camera, and Billy joins the others. Zach, and Amp take kneeling positions, while the others are spread around, all in a one directional group hug. Ernie takes that picture, and few others for them, and leaves. Sam then heads for Jason, and gives him a big handshake.

"Thanks for everything, Jason, and you guys." Said Sam.

"Anytime Sam, Tanker, Sydney, and of course Amp." Said Jason.

Then, the Syber-squad waves good-bye, exit, and as they head for their rental car in the parking lot. The Rangers are just standing by the outside doorway, waving. Then Tommy stops waving and addresses Kimberly.

"So, uh..This Amp...are you and he...?...uh...I mean..." asked Tommy.

"Um...well...he's a cutie and everything, and maybe who knows? He also told me to appreciate what I have here, like you." she says, as she kisses him on the cheek. Then Tommy smiles and blushes a little.

"Yep, but if he had muscles like yours, I don't know if it'd be that hard to pick." teased Kimberly

"I know. Yeah. I can't blame you. He's a one of a kind person." Said Tommy smiling.

"Yep", Interrupted Jason, "They all are. And I know we haven't seen the last of them, at all. We'll meet again." Then, the Ranger's communicators go off. They answer, and Zordon replies "Rita has sent Putties to downtown Angel Grove. You must stop them!"

"We're on it!" says Jason, as they activate their communicators to teleport them. Then, in the rainbow colored flash of light, they are gone, to fight another battle, in Angle Grove, as the Power Rangers. While, the Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad, are heading back to the hotel, ready to pack, and head home, as minor victors in the Festival competition, and newly recognized heroes in the real world mainstream, they soak in some of this new satisfaction and attention, and smile. They realize that people know that there is a Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad out there, as a team who deserves to be recognized. A team of true heroes.

_**PROLOGUE - Update - Years Later**_

While Kimberly was in intensive training for her big break in gymnastics down in Florida, after she left the Power Rangers, she got an unexpected visitor, Amp. He reappeared after a few years of having seemingly disappeared, went to his "home planet", and left the Syber-Squad. He then got back in contact in the other Rangers, and wished Zach, Trini, and Jason luck at the Peace Conference. He even did some charity work for the same Peace Conference. Billy was more than happy to send Amp a letter, as were Amp's fellow Syber-Squad members, who have grown up, and went to the same college together. They have rented a small apartment, and play gigs at clubs and small venues, with the surfer-like character Rembrandt, who replaced Amp after he left. Tanker has a football scholarship, and is doing well, with his fiancée' honor student Sydney. Sam and his high school sweetheart, Jennifer are still together, and she was told about Sam's double life, and even lends a hand on occasion. They share a room in that apartment. Malcolm attends the same school, and rarely talks to any of the others from high school anymore. He however, still unknown to all, is partnered with Kilokahn, and creating viruses and trouble. The Squad has some new weapons, and even are working on a way, to bring Servo into the real world, as a real superhero. At last word, Kimberly broke up with a local karate trainer from Cross World City named Ryan Starr, and has started a relationship with Amp, who is earning a degree in theater, and acting on the side in minor things. They are happy, and Kimberly is reportedly a still great friend with Tommy, although her schedule keeps contact sporadic at best. And also, that she is thrilled that her replacement Ranger, Catherine, is working out just fine, and so are the new Zeo Powers, the Rangers have acquired at this time.


End file.
